Duel Talents
by fififolle
Summary: Rodney and Radek surprise John and Teyla with their talents... friendship fic.


**Disclaimers**: I do not own these characters; this is written for fun, I make no money etc.

**Spoilers:** general Season 1

**A/N:** Didn't everyone do this at school? Thanks to hubby for the sort of beta. A piece of silliness while I work on…other things. I just wanted Rodney to have a nice day.

**Summary:** Rodney and Radek surprise John and Teyla with their talents…

* * *

"So I said to him, "There's absolutely nothing at all showing up at that frequency!" Rodney was talking animatedly to Radek, waving one arm. The other was occupied, carrying four large fish tied together, as well as cradling his fishing rod. 

Radek laughed heartily, at what must have been an amusing account. He swung his five fish with abandon. The two scientists hadn't had such an enjoyable morning since they arrived on Atlantis. Sun, sea, company, and fishing – very successful fishing. They made their way back through the city corridors, in excellent spirits.

As they rounded the next corner, a large door on one side opened automatically. The two friends found themselves in the doorway, looking into the large and sunny chamber. John Sheppard and Teyla Emmagan were sparring with gusto, sticks flying. John grunted with the effort, failing to overcome the cool and graceful woman.

Rodney and Radek grinned as they observed the spectacle. Within a minute John was sprawled on the ground, Teyla standing over him, a stick pinning him on the chest. Rodney and Radek gave her some spontaneous and enthusiastic applause.

John craned his neck to see the pair, "Aw, gee, thanks for the support guys. Don't you have anything better to do than see me get whipped?"

"Nope!" came the reply in stereo.

Rodney held up his fish. "Want me to lend you one of these? Maybe you would have better luck hitting her with a fish."

John laughed, but Radek seemed puzzled. Teyla looked on with amusement and interest.

"Look, pal, if you think you can do any better, just carry on." John struggled to his feet, with a hand from Teyla.

It was as if a cathode ray had candesced in Rodney's mind. With a look of revelation, he turned to Radek. "Did you ever…you know, in the chemistry lab?" He gestured towards John and Teyla, standing with sticks in hand.

Radek nodded excitedly, seemingly telepathic, "Yes, yes, of course! Most skilfully."

"Major, would you permit Radek and I to demonstrate a little technique we know?" Rodney relieved himself of his fishing paraphernalia, and eagerly sought to take one of John's sticks.

Too perplexed to resist, John released his grip and stepped back against the wall. Teyla offered her stick to Radek with a small smile, and joined John.

"Take no prisoners, Rodney," Radek chortled.

Standing apart, the two men held out their sticks towards each other, using one arm behind them for balance in the classic fencing stance.

"They are a little short," Radek observed as he adjusted his grip, "and too thick…"

"And extremely light in comparison," Rodney agreed.

John was open mouthed in amazement as he watched. Teyla seemed merely pleased.

They made light touches first, testing each other's reflexes. Then suddenly, like a cat, Radek lunged forward, thrusting the stick towards Rodney's chest. In a flash, Rodney leapt upright, forcefully fending Radek's stick off with his own. Without hesitation, Radek attacked and made a low jab, but Rodney was prepared, and their sticks clashed again with a hollow clack. Some fierce parrying ensued, arms flashing, sticks knocking violently. They took turns advancing and retreating, as each man gained an upper hand. The Czech let out the occasional cry as he struggled to maintain his poise. With a wild grin, Rodney made several incredible feints, finally causing Radek to lose his stick, and the Canadian took his opportunity.

"All right Rodney, you are winner." Radek had his hands open in defeat, his opponent's stick against his throat.

Rodney beamed, and let his arm drop. Radek and Rodney bowed to each other in the traditional manner, bout over. They turned to face their audience.

John was clapping slowly, "Well, well. You dark horses. Where on earth did you learn that?"

Radek retrieved his stick, "These are not so cumbersome as clamp stands, but it was interesting to try nonetheless."

"What is a clamp stand?" Teyla asked.

"Long metal pole. Use it to hold stuff up above a Bunsen burner…er, fire thing." Rodney obliged.

Teyla nodded, although clearly still none the wiser.

"They let you do that in chemistry?" John was incredulous.

Exchanging glances, Radek offered, "Well, they don't really leave you alone in the lab, until, what…"

"…pretty much the last year." Rodney completed. "Well, that was fun, but we need to get these fish to the refrigerator."

The two duelling scientists returned the sticks and gathered up their fish and gear.

"You have many talents, Doctor McKay. And you, Doctor Zelenka." Teyla acknowledged them with a smile and a small bow of her head.

Sheppard had his arms folded across his chest. "Yeah, nice one guys, Zorro would be proud."

Rodney and Radek, grinning hugely, sauntered out of the chamber and headed into the city.

"I miss my Bunsen burner. I should have been chemist…" Radek sighed.

Rodney wasn't really listening. He was wondering how much better this day could get.


End file.
